koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Pang De
Pang De (onyomi: Hō Toku) is a strong and fierce warrior who first served Ma Teng. He became a reputed warrior of Xiliang and continued serving Ma Chao. When he became isolated from Ma Chao's forces, Pang De decided to join Cao Cao for historically ambiguous reasons. Then known as one of Wei's most renowned generals, he bravely faced Guan Yu at Fan Castle. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a Wei NPC since Dynasty Warriors 2. His playable revival for the series is the result of him ranking third in Famitsu's first most wanted character poll. He is ranked sixty-second in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends character popularity poll. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in sixty-fourth. The character poll for overseas fans puts him in fifteenth place for the Wei division. His Kessen II character height is 180 cm (5'11"). Role in Games :"With your halberd and my axes, no enemy can escape our wrath." ::~~Katsuie; Warriors Orochi 2 Dynasty Warriors Pang De begins as a warrior serving Ma Teng. Prior to his story, he participated in the Yellow Turban Rebellion with his lord's former ally, Dong Zhuo. However, the tyrant seeks his eyes on his lord's land, Liang Province. He succeeds in driving their enemy back and later assists Ma Chao's revolt against Cao Cao at Tong Gate. Though they poised on the opposing sides of the field, he respects the invading warlord once he meets him face to face. When Ma Chao's army claims victory, Pang De decides to join Wei after the battle, branding himself as a traitor by Ma Chao and a loose cannon by his new allies. To gain their trust, he decides to participate in the confrontation at He Fei against the Wu forces. He also joins the defense at Mt. Ding Jun and successfully repels the Shu army long enough for Cao Cao's main army to arrive. His heroics earns him a reputation as a feared warrior of Wei. While Cao Cao returns to matters at Xu Chang, Pang De is ordered by Sima Yi to rescue Cao Ren. After the Battle of Fan Castle, he continues to valiantly serve the kingdom with his son, Pang Hui. In Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Pang De shares his Legend Mode with Ma Chao as the duo work together to reclaim Ji Castle. While his ally is gungho and fiercely motivated to destroy Cao Cao, Pang De thinks Ma Chao is too reliant on his anger and questions his judgment. To end the battle quickly, Pang De progresses through the southern path and proceeds to the north-eastern cliff. Once the castle is claimed, he leaves Ma Chao and states that he desires to find his own justifications for ending the land's chaos. Pang De's ending scene in Dynasty Warriors: Online shows him traveling alongside the player on horseback. Greeted by a foggy road leading to nowhere, Pang De encourages his companion to keep moving forward in life and vows to remain with them through thick and thin. Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends has Pang De star in a Hero Scenario. Both he and Ma Chao were in Zhang Lu's services until the young horseman attacked and then defected to Liu Bei. Pang De remained with Zhang Lu as Cao Cao invades Yangping Gate. Though talks of betrayal spread throughout the army, Pang De swears to protect his lord against the massive Wei army. As he defeats various generals within Cao Cao's forces, he states his admiration for their integrity and strength. Even so, he stays true to his duty and defeats them in combat. As Pang De corners the conqueror for the final blow, Jia Xu slides in to explain that Yang Song has sold Pang De out as the traitor to save his own hide. The plot is implied to be a part of Cao Cao's ploy for the vassal's loyalty. Left with no place to go and moved by Cao Cao's speech, Pang De enlists. He feels that as a new warrior he is still unworthy of earning his companions' trust, a belief which holds true for him many years later. Xiahou Dun and company assure him otherwise, stating they were united the moment he joined. Though their origins and objectives may differ, Pang De finds peace in knowing that he is truly accepted amongst friends. Pang De becomes playable in Dynasty Warriors Next during Wei's final chapter. He volunteers to take down Guan Yu when the latter invades Fan Castle. Upon capturing the enemy's main camp, he pursues the fleeing Guan Yu and blocks his path. Their short duel ends in a stalemate as both warriors succumb to their wounds. Cao Cao and Cao Ren mourn his loss. Shu's version of Fan Castle has him escape with his life intact after losing to Guan Yu. Other chapters have him act as Wei's representative in Xiliang, overseeing its defense against the kingdoms of Shu and Wu. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Pang De will sense Han Sui's defection Tong Gate during the historical route and will need to be defeated in order for the plan to be successful. After he joins Wei, he joins Cao Ren at Fan Castle. Prior to battle, Pang De carries a coffin with him, telling Cao Ren that he has no intention of dying, and the coffin reminds him of his promise, he can die in the battle if not aided by the player but can survive to see the demise of Guan Yu. In Wei's hypothetical route, he and Wang Yi join Wei in defiance of Ma Teng's opposition to Cao Cao. He aids in the pursuit of Liu Bei at Nanjun, and also joins his allies in the final push at Baidi Castle. In Wu's historical route, Pang De will serve Wei at Fan Castle, but will be defeated in a duel against Guan Yu shortly after the arrival of Wu reinforcements. He outlives his death, and assists Cao Pi's attack at Guangling. Pang De's defeat will cause Zhang Liao to begin mobilizing. In the hypothetical route, he helps cover Cao Pi's retreat at Shouchun, assists Wang Yi's attack at Jiangxia and participates in the final defense of Xuchang. In Shu's hypothetical route, the Wei forces are stationed at a camp after Guan Yu has already taken Fan Castle but Xu Shu predicts the flood attack strategy. Pang De is ambushed and defeated before he can trigger it and retreats. In the expansion, Pang De appears two of Wei's new stages. "Defense of Fan Castle" has him and Cao Ren following Yu Jin's instructions to repel Shu and Wu at the same time. In the other scenario, "Defense of Xinye", he works with Yu Jin once more to regroup with the survivors from Fan Castle to try to stop Guan Yu. He also joins Ma Chao in fighting Jia Xu at Chang'an where he will be guarding the reinforcements' access point. Pang De's bond story in Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed begins with him starting out as a provincial attendant whose outstanding performance convinces Ma Teng to recruit him. While his rescue of Han Sui also impresses Cao Cao, he would not encounter the warlord again until Wang Yi's ploy separates him from Ma Chao. Now affiliated with Wei, Pang De is trusted enough to maintain a fief of 300 households, though some of the other officers still harbor doubts about him. Yu Jin, who suspected Pang De the most and resented his rise in the ranks, sabotages the warrior's attempts to finish off Guan Yu at Fan Castle by issuing an emergency recall. In the end, it is Pang De's willingness to die fighting that cements his status as a hero in Cao Cao's eyes. During Dynasty Warriors 9, Pang De will fear for a potential flood at Fan Castle and will take an individual set of troops with him to encamp on the nearby hill. Unfortunately, his movements come too late as the castle is completely flooded by the time he reaches the hilltop. Defending his position to last man, Pang De is eventually slain by the Shu forces. His demise is one of the main reasons why Yu Jin chooses to surrender to the Shu forces. Warriors Orochi In the first game, Pang De is among the many warriors of Wei forced into serving under Orochi. He appears in several battles to hinder the efforts of the Resistance despite sympathizing with their beliefs. In one of Shu's side stages, he is the commander of a group loyal to Orochi attacking the Hōjō army. As each officer of the Hōjō is rescued and emboldened enough to refuse surrender, Pang De grows to doubt himself. When confronted by Yukimura, he admits that Wei has lost its path and, to find it once more, he joins the Coalition. Aiding Wu's assault on Okehazama at Cao Cao's request during the second game, he and Sun Ce help lead an attack on Lu Bu's base at Yang Ping Gate. In his dream mode stage, he joins forces with Sun Ce and Toshiie to defeat the Orochi Army lead by Da Ji at Nan Zhong. In the original timeline of the third game, Pang De continued serving Wei. Seeing Ma Dai and company in distress at Yiling, however, the general was compelled to try to help their plight. Like the other defenders, he lost his life while stalling for Ma Chao's escape. When a future Ma Chao returns to the past, he and his party revert their deaths. As a member of the coalition, Pang De recalls Huang Zhong's fall and concocts a plan by gathering mobile catapults needed for the veteran general's guaranteed survival. He also helps Sun Shangxiang in saving Lianshi at Nagashino. Warriors Orochi 4 returns Pang De as one of Cao Pi's retainers, serving both him and Ares throughout their battles against the Coalition. Upon fighting Cao Cao, Pang De informs the prince of his father's return. When the Coalition attempts to reach Olympus to fight Zeus, Pang De is sent by Cao Pi to "bar" the Coalition. After the battle, he lays down his arms and joins the Coalition. Kessen Akin to history, Pang De begins as one of Ma Chao's vassals at Tong Gate in Kessen II. After Wei's victory, Cao Cao requests his service and he enthusiastically accepts. Like Zhang Liao, he can lead an elite foot soldier unit into battle if the players desires it. Shortly after he joins, he volunteers to retake Fan Castle from Guan Yu. Xun Yu, who knows of his past loyalty to Ma Chao, criticizes the general's sincerity. Regardless of his adviser's concern, Cao Cao agrees to Pang De's request. To show his seriousness on the manner, one of his servants drags the coffin made for Liu Bei (Guan Yu in the Japanese script). If the two commanders meet in battle, they will enact a small duel where Guan Yu wins. Though Pang De desires a quick end, the Shu general states that he doesn't take the life of small fry and rides off. Both Ma Chao and Pang De will have a special conversation if their armies meet in battle. If either officer starts a duel, the winner gains a hefty morale boost. Pang De states that their fight will forever clear his name from indignity. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms games, Pang De is a very skilled cavalry general. His strength is among the highest of all officers, usually around mid 90's, with his leadership and intelligence stats ranging around low 80's and low 70's respectively. His skill in the eleventh installment allows him to use ranged attacks with cavalry units without having to research the corresponding technology. He is mostly seen serving the Ma clan, but in each scenario that has him serve Wei, he has an additional loyalty boost. Character Information Personality Pang De is a stoic veteran who bravely stays true to his principles. He believes that a traditional warrior should never question their orders or be misled by their own doubts during their duty. However, his insightful nature allows him to be a bit flexible in his loyalties. He won't hesitate to join a cause that he deems to be worthy. His consistent valor in battle continues to gain him respect wherever he goes. Cao Ren in particular is drawn to his caliber. In the overseas script, he speaks in an proud, archaic tone with dramatic pauses between his words. His relationship with Yu Jin shows mutual respect between the two. Pang De's readiness to die is admired by as much as Pang De respects Yu Jin's commitment to his duty. He shares a rivalry with Taishi Ci. Both men share similar ideals and desire to find their purpose in battle. Pang De sees him as a worthy opponent and is genuinely respectful to him. During his debut his relationship with Ma Chao initially goes well, but it becomes strained when he sees that Ma Chao has been too consumed with vengeance to see reason. In later installments, the two still show a high respect and comradeship towards each other even when Pang De chooses to serve his former lord's sworn enemy. Pang De is implied to also be one of the few who have truly seen through Ma Dai's facade. Character Symbolism As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Banner Generals". Pang De's third weapon in the Asian ports of Dynasty Warriors 5 quotes Xiang Yu's famous Song of Gaixia. Specifically, the weapon's name is the idiom that abridges the first lines, "Uprooted Mountain, Covered World". The words are meant to endow a person with a mighty and courageous image. His fourth weapon is also another idiom, "Startled Heaven, Moved Earth", which has its roots in Bai Juyi's Grave of Li Bai. It is used to describe someone or some event that has created a huge impact on the world. The original name of Pang De's personal item in Warriors Orochi is "Coffin of Certain Doom", which alludes to his famous episode of dragging a coffin around during the battle of Fan Castle in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. His determination was to end Guan Yu there at the castle or die trying. Voice Actors *Daran Norris - Dynasty Warriors 5, Warriors Orochi series; first and second games only (English-uncredited) *Keith Silverstein - Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends~8 (English-uncredited) *Vic May - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Steven Blum - Dynasty Tactics 2 (English-uncredited) *Richard Epcar - Kessen II (English-uncredited) *Ge Zhang - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Lee Gwangsu - Dynasty Warriors 5, Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) *Masakazu Morita - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Keiichiro Yamamoto - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) *Hisao Egawa - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Pang De/Quotes *"Pang De, fate can be a strange thing, can't it? For us to meet again like this..." :"Master Ma Chao, now is not the time to be emotional. We both have a duty to fulfill here today." :"You're right. We must bring an end to this chaos for Xi Liang! Pang De, your strength will be mine again someday!" ::~~Ma Chao and Pang De; Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires *"Now that's some fancy-looking armor! You have to let me borrow that helmet sometime." :"Your armor is also a most impressive specimen. It could only have been made by a very skilled craftsman." :"This old thing? Nah, my father simply had some guy make it for me." :"No ordinary blacksmith could have made such a wonderful piece. Your father definitely knew what he was doing." ::~~Xiahou Ba and Pang De; Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends *"I heard you were a proud warrior..." :"I simply follow the way of the warrior." :"And that way leads you to persecute the weak for a monster?" :"You are honest, warrior woman, I give you that." ::~~Ginchiyo and Pang De; Warriors Orochi *"Ah! These men are picking on me, and I'm just a poor little girl!" :"Hey, hey! You've got it all wrong..." :"Actually, I think she's got it pretty much spot on." ::~~Himiko, Toshiie, and Pang De; Warriors Orochi 2 *"You told me that the duty of a warrior is loyalty, didn't you Master Katsuie... What if you lose the master to whom you should be loyal, then? Do you cease to become a warrior?" :"There is no need to ponder such questions. So long as you have a master worthy of your loyalty, you give it to him. That's all." :"I see. Then let us both just pray that we do not lose the focus of our loyalty." ::~~Pang De and Katsuie; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Looking at it up close like this, I can see that your armor is lighter than I thought, Master Pang De. I thought it was all iron plating at first..." :"I am a member of a cavalry unit. If my armor is too heavy, my horse will lose all speed." :"I see now that the thickest parts are around your neck, shoulders and forearms. Your breastplate and shin guards, meanwhile, are much lighter than they seem. But your shoulder plates are bulky and heavy. Don't they restrict your movement, and burden your steed? They seem like they would slow your weapon arm." :"I used to think so, and used lighter armor there. I thought if I could move my arms more freely, it would help, and that no one strikes there anyway. But over time I have learned that there are some warriors whose actions defy all prediction, and I realized that this part of my body needed protection." :"Hmm, I see. Your experience in battle has caused you to make changes to your armor. This is most educational." :"Still, I never would have thought I could have so much fun talking about armor. You are a truly valued friend, Lady Ginchiyo." :"I feel the same way about you. I hope you and I will continue to spend time together, Master Pang De." ::~~Ginchiyo and Pang De; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay :See also: Pang De/Movesets‎‎ Dynasty Warriors 9 Pang De is affiliated with the spiked cudgel in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (' R1' + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): :Aerial Musou ( + ): Weapons :See also: Pang De/Weapons‎‎ Dynasty Warriors 8 Pang De still uses the mace as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Pang De originated from Huandao in the Nan'an prefecture. His brother is Pang Rou and one of his sons is Pang Hui. After accomplishing much in quelling the Qiang rebellion along with Ma Teng somewhere around 192 AD, he acted as the vanguard for the army under Ma Chao when Ma Teng was contacted to assist in Cao Cao's assault on Yuan Shang. Pang De personally slew Guo Yuan, a commander for the engaging army. Pang De was then made General of the Gentleman of the Household and Marquis of a Chief Commune. Ma Teng later was assigned the role of Commandant of the Palace Guard in the capital, and Pang De stayed with Ma Chao in Liang province. When Cao Cao took his aim to conquering Hanzhong and Zhang Lu, Ma Chao felt threatened and rebelled. Ma Chao was defeated, and he and Pang De went to the city of Baoji, then to Hanzhong to serve Zhang Lu. Pang De stayed in Hanzhong when Ma Chao fled Hanzhong to serve Liu Bei, and Cao Cao soon acquired control of the area and recruited Pang De for his skill and reputation. He was given a fief, the General Who Supports Righteousness rank, and another Marquis title. With Cao Ren, Pang De destroyed some upstarts in Wan, and afterwards was sent south to hold Fan Castle against Guan Yu with Cao Ren and Yu Jin. Initially, there had been some worries of Pang De's allegiance in holding such a crucial piece of land, as his brother Pang Rou worked for Liu Bei. Pang De responded with how he had been bestowed courtesy from Cao Cao, and so he wished to attack Guan Yu himself in a death match, dispelling all doubt. Pang De dueled with Guan Yu, and he was able to lodge an arrow into Guan Yu's arm. The enemy feared him and called him the "White-horse General" named after the oft-rode steed Pang De used. At Cao Ren's orders, he camped a distance from Fan, but there, Pang De's position was flooded. On higher ground, Pang De battled the enemy, never missing a shot with his bow and arrows. Two officers of his expressed their wish to surrender, but were then executed by Pang De. He said, "I have heard that the virtuous general does not fear death. The ardent soldier doesn't ruin his name in order to live. This day is the day of my death." The only remaining survivors were Pang De and a flag-bearer. They sailed for Cao Ren's encampment but were surrounded and their boat overturned. Then taken by Guan Yu, Pang De refused to bow. Guan Yu remarked how Pang De could receive a generalship under Liu Bei, as Pang Rou was already working for him. The reply was, "Slave, why talk of surrender!... I'd rather be a ghost of my state than be a traitorous general." Pang De was executed. Pang De was posthumously honored with the title Marquis of Li and his two sons were also enfeoffed as marquises. Romance of the Three Kingdoms During his introductory appearance in the novel, Pang De was consulted by Ma Chao about a nightmare in which the latter was being attacked by a band of tigers in the middle of a snowy plain. He considered it a bad omen which came true when the two of them heard news of Ma Teng's death at the hands of Cao Cao. Leaving with Ma Chao to join Zhang Lu after Han Sui's betrayal, Pang De was sick when his lord left to aid Liu Zhang and was not present to surrender to Liu Bei. When Cao Cao's forces invaded Hanzhong, on Yan Pu's recommendation, Pang De was selected by Zhang Lu to lead the defense at Yangping Gate. Cao Cao, who remembered the valiant warrior, requested his troops to capture him alive. Xu Huang, Zhang He, Xiahou Yuan, and Xu Chu all dueled Pang to draws, and continued to sing praises of Pang De's skills and valor. Hoping to break Zhang Lu from the inside, Cao Cao secretly sent a messenger to bribe his advisor, Yang Song. Yang would then falsely claim to have a secret surrender letter from Pang De. Pang De was nearly executed had it not been for Yan Pu's objections but was threatened with death if he failed to deliver Cao Cao's head in the next battle. Leading a lone charge, Pang De reached Cao Cao's camp but fell into a pitfall trap and was captured. Cao Cao then personally untied Pang De, who surrendered to Cao. Returning to Yangping Gate and requesting the bridges to be lowered, Pang De immediately cut the chains holding the bridge and Cao Cao's troops stormed through the pass. Shortly after establishing himself as a subordinate, Pang De accompanied the reinforcements sent to Hefei. During the battle, he fought and slew Wu's Chen Wu. After the ceasefire at Ruxukou, Pang De and Yu Jin were called to lead seven armies to reinforce Cao Ren at Fancheng. Shortly after, many of Cao Cao's officials warned their lord that Ma Chao had switched to Liu Bei's side, and Cao attempted to strip Pang De of his role. Pang De, however, cried that his service had now been in the past and that he would only serve Cao, who was his benefactor. Happily, Cao Cao dismissed both rumors and doubt towards Pang De and allowed him to retain control. Meeting Guan Yu during their advance, Pang De brought a coffin before Guan, shouting that after their duel, one of them would be leaving in the casket. During the duel, Pang De successfully wounded Guan Yu's arm with an arrow shot but before he could deal a succeeding blow, Yu Jin, who feared that Pang would earn considerable glory and fearful for his safety immediately called off the duel. Unhappy, Pang De was then reassigned to be the rear guard while Yu led the vanguard. Once Guan Yu recovered, he noticed the Wei troops camping in lowlands and immediately began planning a flood attack. The army inspector of Wei also noticed the heavy rains and warned Yu Jin, who did not act immediately as it would heavily affect the morale of the soldiers. When the army inspector came to Pang De, he instantly attempted to move his troops out, but, by then, the flood attack had already commenced and wiped out most of the seven armies. Managing to reach a hill with his remaining troops, Pang De would soon meet Zhou Cang's forces. Hu Xiu and Fu Fang asked Pang to cut losses and surrender, but Pang executed them for the notion, and fought bitterly before being captured by Zhou Cang. Refusing to kneel before Guan Yu, Pang De was taken out and executed. Guan Yu, however, still respected the man's loyalty and honor and buried him with high respect. Cao Cao, however, was heartbroken at Pang De's death, especially after hearing that Yu Jin had surrendered. Gallery Trivia *His nickname with Indonesian Dynasty Warriors fans is "Pakde", a pun based on his name and the word for "Uncle" in Javanese. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wei Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters